Little Miss Splendid
Little Miss Splendid is the tenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About her *'Colour': Chartreuse (yellower in the books, greener in some artworks) *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair': Curly blonde hair *'Personality': Snobbish, rude, vain, prejudiced, kind-hearted. *'Family': Little Miss Fabulous (cousin) *'Height': Normal Little Miss height *'Weight': Average *'Friends': Some of the characters *'Rivals': A few characters, including Little Miss Fabulous *'Hometown': Happyland *'Occupation': Unknown *'Likes': Being the most beautiful *'Dislikes': Ruining her outfits, anyone more beautiful than her, common people *'Job': Being beautiful and posh *'Features': Red hat with blue stripe and white brim with red polka dots, red high heels *'Voice Actors': Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Catherine Disher (US dub) Story Little Miss Splendid lives in a mansion with a golden bathtub and thinks she is better than everyone else. When she goes to town and sees a new hat in the window of a store that she simply must have, she buys it. When she's walking home, her friends ask her if she wants to take the bus she refuses. It starts to rain and it ruins her new hat, but she did feel better afterwards as she went home and watched herself in the mirror. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Beauté (French) *Unsere Paula Prächtig (First German Release) *Miss Glanz (Second German Release) *Doña Presumida (Spanish) *Miss Magnifica (Second Spanish release) *Mevrouwtje Fantastisch (Dutch) *Lille Frøken Fornem (Danish) *Lille Frøken Fantastisk (Norwegian) *Mała Ślicznotka (Polish) *虛榮小姐 (Taiwan) *멋져양 (Korean) *Η Κυρία Ψηλομύτα (Greek) *ゴージャスちゃん (Gorgeous-chan) (Japanese) *ألانيسا روا (Alanisah rauaa') (Arabic) *คุณหนูฟู่ฟ่า (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Happy (also on cover saying, "Well, she thinks she is!") *Mr. Daydream *Mr. Small *Woman who works in the hat store *Taxi Driver Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Cheerful *Little Miss Jealous *Mr. Grumble *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Yes *Little Miss Bad *Little Miss Fabulous *A Job for Little Miss Giggles (TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) *Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid (TV) *Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) *What a Choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV) (voice only) *Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter! (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings A Smile (TV) *Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind... (TV) *Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) *Mr. Forgetful the World's Best Actor (TV) (cameo) *Hello, Pizza Express? (Mr. Busy) (TV) (mentioned) *Mr. Clumsy Head Butler (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds her Calling (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes to Seatown (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap (TV) *Mr. Brave vs. Koko the Gorilla (TV) *Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing (TV) *Mr. Grumble's Holiday (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Greedy's Strange Illness (TV) *Mr. Slow Takes the Lead (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Noisy the Music Man (TV) *Mr. Muddle Goes Skating (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV) *Thank Goodness For Mr. Slow (TV) *A New House for Mr. Wrong (TV) *Happy Birthday Little Miss Scatterbrain (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling (TV) *A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean (TV) Trivia *In some artworks and most of the episodes of the 1995 Mr. Men and Little Miss except Little Miss Splendid's Gift, she is chartreuse (web color) instead of chartreuse yellow. *Out of the 7 deadly sins, Miss Splendid represents Pride. There are also times she had represented Envy as well. *On the DVD release of the 1983 series, this episode had a bit of dialogue muted out. The reason is unknown. This also happened to Little Miss Bossy. The dialogue remained in the Sunday Times promotional DVD, however. *In Little Miss Splendid's Gift, she had a statue of herself that got transformed by Miss Magic into dolls of Miss Splendid herself. *In Mr. Men and Little Miss episode (Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid), her hair gets burnt off accidentally by a dryer by Mr. Dizzy & then covered in blue paint & feathers. *According to the Mr. Cheerful book, it was implied that she is older than Mr. Cheerful; old enough to call him "young man". *Even though Little Miss Splendid is the tenth book in the Little Miss series, she is placed eleventh in the Little Miss Library, between Little Miss Shy and Little Miss Twins which were the ninth and fifteenth books in the Little Miss series respectively, though they are respectively placed tenth and twelfth in the Little Miss Library. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Little_miss_splendid1.PNG Little_Miss_Splendid2.PNG Little_Miss_Splendid_3A.PNG LITTLE_MISS_SPLENDID_4A.jpg|Oh I do look splendid! Little-miss-splendid-5a.jpg little-miss-splendid-6a.PNG Little_Miss_Splendid-7a.PNG Little-Miss-Splendid_8A.PNG Little_Miss_Splendid-9a.jpg LITTLE_MISS_SPLENDID_10A.jpg Little-miss-splendid-11a.jpg Little_Miss_Splendid-12A.jpg|Oh, I say! Do you mind? Little-Miss-Splendid_13a.png|Mercy me! Little_Miss_Splendid-14A.png See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Green characters Category:Little Miss Category:Round characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:Blonde hair Category:Antagonists Category:Characters named after Adjectives